CorpoScambiare
by SonofLuffy
Summary: Harry and Draco happens to just be having their normal everyday fight. What happens when a second year Hufflepuff tries to end their fight? DM/HP slight HP/GW. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Originally Written By EmoNekoNinja**  
**It was given to me by EmoNekoNinja and I have the approval to continue this story. **

**EmoNekoNinja will not be continuing this story and was offering it to anyone of her subscribers or viewers. I apparently was able to be the first one to ask her for this so now it is mine to continue and mess with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They are and will always be J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Well, except for a young Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, that is.

"Don't ever - EVER - call Hermione a 'mudblood' again, ferret!" Harry screeched at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked. "News flash Potter. She has been Mudblood Granger ever since second year. You just can't go changing things like that."

Harry was livid. "Malfoy. Don't."

Malfoy pressed on. "Don't what?" He stepped forward. "Insult you _wittle fwends_? Does that mean I can insult your dead parents instead?"

There was a second where Malfoy thought Harry had calmed down. But then he saw Harry's hand turn white around his wand.

"Where's your mum _Harry_?" Malfoy whispered in his ear.

"Back the fuck off Malfoy." Harry whispered, trying not to blow up.

Malfoy cocked his head and pouted. "But, _Harry_!" He whined, "I thought you loved me!" Oh, how he loved to mess with Potter.

Suddenly, Harry lifted his head and he smiled real big. "Oh, _Draco_! I do love you!" Then he ran up to him, and kissed him oh his cheek.

"WHOA, Potter! Shit! Merlin!" Malfoy cried, jumping back as if… well, as if Potter just kissed him. "I'm contaminated with half-blood germs!"

Harry couldn't contain his laughter any longer, and he promptly fell to the floor.

Malfoy wiped his face, and turned towards Harry. "You- I- _UGH!!!_ Wait till my father-"

"_Father_ _hears about this'. _Yeah yeah, we've all heard your speech Malfoy." Harry said.

Malfoy suddenly tackled Harry to the floor. He grasped Harry's wrists above his head, then got real close to his face.

"Potter, I can't stand you."

Harry smiled innocently. "Nor can I, Malfoy."

A gasp was heard from their right and suddenly they were engulfed in a blinding pink light.

"_Corpo scambiare!!"_

* * *

**Again this was originally done by EmoNekoNinja  
Please review on this story and hope you had fun reading it.**

**My continuation will start on Chapter 4 when I have the time to write it up. Please wait for awhile. It should be up in 2 weeks or a bit more than that. I need time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally Written By EmoNekoNinja**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They are and always will be J.K. Rowling's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up groggy. He felt like he just got ran over by a truck.

"Ugh, my head…" Harry said. Bringing a hand up to his forehead, his fingers brushed against a lock of long hair.

That wasn't there before…

Sitting up, Harry surveyed his surroundings. He was in the Hospital Wing. He suddenly remembered his fight with Malfoy, and him acting like a retarded sea monkey, and…

Harry gasped. There was that weird spell, but, _what did it do?_

Harry looked around in search of Malfoy, but instead found… himself?!

Yes, there he was, just lying there. But if he was over there, how could he be here? And, where was Malfoy?

Hanging his head, Harry tried to think. Suddenly a fringe of hair fell in his eyes, but not jet black.

It was platinum blonde.

Harry's eyes widened and he grasped the hair.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing?!" a shrill voice sounded from the door way. It was Madam Pomfrey and she ran to Harry with an assortment of potions.

"Malfoy? I'm not… what is going on?" Harry whispered, still in shock. "Madam Pomfrey," He asked, "could you give me a mirror?"

She stood and rolled her eyes. "You Malfoy's, always obsessed with there looks." But handed him one anyway.

Harry took the mirror but almost dropped it right then. It was Harry looking at the mirror but Malfoy staring back.

A gasp from his left indicated that Harry, err… Malfoy had woken up.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Har- err, Malfoy said.

Harry just swallowed. "Malfoy?" He questioned.

Malfoy blinked. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

Madam Pomfrey looked back at them both then gasped. "Oh my, I must inform Dumbledore at once!" She then ran out of the room.

"Uh hello? Who are you!" Malfoy cried.

Harry just handed the mirror to him.

"What am I suppose to -" he didn't finish his sentence for there was a crashing sound of glass breaking.

Harry looked over and it seemed that Malfoy had dropped the mirror and was now scared shitless.

He was trembling as he looked at his hands.

"Im…Im…" He stuttered.

"Yes, it seems we some how switched bodies." Harry finished.

"Not SEXY! No! IT CAN'T BE!" Malfoy screamed.

Harry just groaned and flopped backwards on the bed.

Suddenly Dumbledore, flanked by McGonagall and Snape, walked into the room. "Boys, it seems you have figured out that your not your selves today."

"Damn right we're not our selves! IM FLIPPEN UGLY!! My life is over as we know it!" Malfoy cried and pretended to faint.

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. "So, what happened to us, Professor?"

"Well Harry, It seems you both were his by a spell called Corpo Scambiare. A second year Hufflepuff saw you two fighting in the corridor and was so frightened, he cast a spell he had heard about from a sixth year Ravenclaw." Dumbledore explained, "Corpo Scambiare means Body Switch in Italian. A troubled friend of two people who hated each other created it. It was made so that the two enemies would switch bodies."

"So it was cast upon them," Dumbledore continued, "and they lived their lives in their enemies body. By doing so, they were forced to work together to figure out how to get back to normal again. The only cure was for the enemies to become true friends, then they were repelled back to their own body."

Malfoy paled. "You expect us to become FRIENDS?!"

Harry sighed. "If you want your sexy body back, then yes."

The professor's all shared a look, and Malfoy had a tiny blush staining his cheeks, but it seemed that Harry didn't even notice what he let slip.

He just sighed again. "Its going to be a long year…"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Originally Written By EmoNekoNinja**  
**It was given to me by EmoNekoNinja and I have the approval to continue this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They are and will always be J.K. Rowling's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the Professors left, Malfoy busy check out everything on his-er, Harry's body.

"I can not believe it."

Harry sighed. "Believe it Malfoy. No would you stop checking me out and get over here so we can figure out what we're going to do?"

Draco sneered at his reflection in the mirror, "Eww, you can't even sneer nice."

Harry snorted. "Sneer nice? It's _sneering_! What did you expect?"

Sighing, Draco plopped on Harry's hospital bed. "Okay, enough. What are we going to do…"

Harry tapped his chin, thinking, when he suddenly got an idea. "We could just act like ourselves!"

Malfoy sweat dropped. "Um, Potter. How do you suppose we do _that_?! I mean I look like you and I can't just waltz in the Slytherin common rooms and say, 'Hey, it's me, Draco.' And expect them to act as if nothing is wrong!!"

"Are you done now?" Harry asked, "I meant we act like each other. You act like me. Go back to the Gryffindor common rooms, hang out with Ron and Hermione, fail potions, and be Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco groaned and fell back on the mattress, "This is like a FanFiction gone horribly, horribly wrong! How in the name of Merlin do you think we can pull that off?!"

Harry was shocked that Malfoy even _knew_ what FanFiction was. But quickly forgetting about it, he pressed on the matter at hand. " It won't be so hard. We could write a like, a manual for how to go about our every day lives as the other. That way, we'll know what to do if something comes up."

Malfoy sat up and raised an eyebrow. "You know what? That's just stupid enough to actually work."

"I know right?!" Harry exclaimed.

"No. Merlin, you're an idiot Potter!"

"Well what do you think we should do?"

Malfoy thought, and thought and thought some more, before agreeing. "You're idea is the only one I could think of."

Harry jumped up out of the bed and danced. "Ha HA! Victory dance!"

"POTTER, Stop what you are doing at once. As in NOW."

Harry stopped his happy dance. "Bitch, I was dancing."

Malfoy scowled. "I am not a female dog, Potter."

Sighing, Harry sat on the bed again. "OMFG, this is going to be difficult."

"What's O, M, F, G?"

"GRRRR. I need a really big composition note for this!"

"A what? Potter! Explain now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Harry got out the comp books and gave one to Malfoy.

"Here, this is what you'll use to write how to be you. Okay?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at the book like it would eat him. "Is that a muggle item?"

Harry let out a very frustrated sigh. "Yes, and you'll be seeing a lot of muggle items being me. Let's also get you a pen."

"What's that?"

"Like a quill, only you don't need to get ink every two second because the ink is inside of it."

"Oh."

Breaking out his …er man bag, Harry pulled out two pens and two sharpies.

"Here, Malfoy." He said after handing a pen and sharpie to him.

Malfoy stared at them for a moment, before asking, "Which one is the pen?"

Harry almost cried at that point. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Three Chapters Originally Written By EmoNekoNinja**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They are and always will be J.K. Rowling's characters.**

…

**Chapter 4**

"Ok," Harry sighed after explaining every muggle item that he showed to Draco. "You know what everything is now, right?"

"Yes, yes, I got it. So, you have to expect me to get along with that muggle girl and that idiot friend of yours." Draco looked at Harry like this plan/idea was impossible.

Harry sighed. "Yes I do, and I have to get along with your retarded friends. Also, you have to act like me, as in everything I wrote on that." He pointed to the comp book Draco was looking over.

"What happens if I mess up and accidently call you by your name while we are fighting like we occasionally do." Draco pointed out.

"We will practice, you ferret, but I can't call you a ferret, so I have to call you umm...," Harry paused thinking.

Draco looked at him like he was an idiot because he didn't remember. "You have to call me half-blood, because that's what I had called you. Don't you fucking remember you dumbass.

Harry glared at Draco, "There is a reason I don't like you. It's because you're so fucking annoying." He started yelling and he hit Draco in the arm.

"Don't hit me; we're supposed to be trying to get along..." He said after pushing Harry back a little. He handed the comp book he wrote in to Harry, so he could look it over.

"Yes, we are, but you started it." Harry got up off the hospital bed and wandered around looking for Madam Pomfrey so him and Draco could leave. He came back and poked Draco in the forehead. "Let's go," He stated as he pick up his things. Harry also suggested having Draco and him exchange schedules and things.

"I'm not walking around with you," Draco said smugly. He got up and started walking out of the room.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Draco out of the room. "You don't have to, I was just saying we are free to leave and besides, it's lunch anyways.

Draco was surprised they were in there that long. He started walking towards the Gryffindor common rooms when Ron and Hermione saw him. They ran up to him and looked him over.

"Are you ok? Did that bastard Draco do anything while you guys were in there?" Hermione started worried and angry.

Draco had to suppress saying something snotty and looked down at the floor then back up. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just going up to the rooms to put my things away. I will come to lunch right after, so you can go ahead without me."

Hermione look at Ron then at Draco... 'Harry'. "Are you sure you don't want Ron to go with you?" Ron looked at Hermione. "I think he'll be fine, Hermione. He's old enough to take care of himself, you know." "I was just trying to help," She scowled at Ron looking at him angrily.

Draco looked at Hermione then Ron and moved passed them. "Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He continued walking and waved bye back at them. He looked back to make sure they were walking away and continued towards the room.

Once he got there, he found Harry's bed and set his stuff by it. 'This is awkward', he thought. He looked around the room taking everything in. Just like the Slitherin's room, just red. "Red is so not my color," He sighed wandering out of the room.

"Ugh... I have to find the bathroom." He looked around the place and spotted the bathroom. He walked into it and walked towards one of the urinals. He then hesitated about going to the bathroom, because of the thought of touching or seeing Harry's lower regions. "I need to get over myself...," He sighed and decided to look away while going bathroom. After a while he got curious though and looked down. 'He's kind of big..., Wait... WHAT AM I THINKING... ?' He practically screamed at himself through his thoughts while he smacked his head. 'At least he's not bigger than me,' Draco laughed at the thought.

…**..**

**Sorry it took me so long to post a chapter up. Personally, I think EmoNekoNinja is a much better writer than I am. I think in this chapter, there is too much talking.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I don't think I did very well, but that's my opinion. I like the ending of this chapter though. Lol **** I hope you like it. 3**

**P.S. I forgot how to do the lines, like what I had in chapter 1 – 3. If you know how to do it, can you help me? Please…? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**First Three Chapters Originally Written By EmoNekoNinja**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They are and always will be J.K. Rowling's characters.**

As you can see below. I was suppose to upload this several days ago. I know, I suck. XD j/k I will try to get the next chapter up when I can. Let's see what you people think of what I have written first though.  
-

**Chapter 5 - 8/3/2012 - 4:15 or 4:30 a.m. to 6:55 a.m.**

It all started in the lunch room when they went to go get lunch obviously. Harry and Draco were at there seperate tables trying their best to talk causually to the others friends without getting found out. It seemed harder than they thought.

Hermione stressed out towards Draco, "Harry, are you feel well? You don't seem yourself today..."

Draco started to freak a little, a few hairs sticking up. "Oh... Umm, yeah... I am just fine. It's just probably what happened the other day. I didn't sleep well..." He tried to convince her, not completely achieving that though.

Hermione stared at him for a while... "Hermione, why do you have to be so nosy all the time. He has personal life issues as well. If he doesn't want to tell us then he doesn't want to." Ron persisted to her.

She glared at Ron and huffed leaving the table to a different group to ignore them.

_'Just like Ron, so oblivious.' _Draco thought before the neccesary thing. "Thank you Ron. That was very much appreciate."

"Oh, you're welcome. It is true that she is nosy. She tries to get in everybody's business like it's her own. " He said sustainedly, "I mean, what she trying to prove anyways?"

"Who knows, but let's not become her and get into her business," Draco laughed slightly. Ron nodded agreeingly and let out a short laugh.

The noises around him began to bother him. He did eat what he thought was good for being 'Harry'. The notes help to some aspect. Hedwig flew over but hesitated dropping the mail automatically knowing it wasn't really Harry. He found Harry who had nodded to go ahead and drop the mail. Draco looked at the white owl that was now in front of him and pushed the letter towards him. He grabbed the piece of mail and the owl made a noise then flew off. Draco looked at the letter, "Ummm... I am going to go look at this somewhere else, where it is less noisy." He then looked up at Ron to confirm he was listening before standing.

"Oh... Okay, see you later then," Ron smiled and waved.

_'I am so glad he is so oblivious,' _Draco settled down a little before getting up and walking off. After he went in the hall he walk foward a little bit then stopped.

Harry was trying is best not to punch either of Draco two stupid idiot friends in the face after Hedwig had flown away from Draco. "Hey, you two... You know what... I'm not really feel that well... so if you will excuse me... I really need to go."

More obliviousness... you will get this... They both nodded and sayed goodbye. Harry rushed out into the hall looking around for Draco. He walked ahead a little ways to see if he was behind a wall pillar or something. Draco grabbed his arm and covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream about get surprised.

Harry gasped and freaked a little but calmed down when he saw it was himself, well... Draco. Harry moved Draco's hand from his mouth and tried moving away. Draco held onto him for a while though, one making sure the coast was clear and two..., he thought he felt a strange feeling inside of him. He shook it out of his mind before letting Harry go.

"What was that about?" Harry looked over to Draco strangely. Draco looked down... "Nothing, I was just making sure no one was around." Harry seemed to think that was a good answer because he nodded and put his hand out. Draco handed him the letter. He opened it slowly after looking on the cover seeing there was nothing on the cover.

"It's from Dumbledore...," Harry looked up from the letter to Draco and back. "It reads, _'I see you to have figure somethings out with eachother but you haven't figure out how to get back to normal. It doesn't take a while depending on how you treat boys treat eachother. The worse you do, the harder it will be. The better you do, it might take a month or less. There are secrets that you will find out about eachother, even other things that you may be hiding from one another. Some things might be best shared while others should not. Be careful on your journey of regaining your bodies back. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Good luck and best wishes. Signed, Dumbledore.' _Well, that totally makes sense. What does he mean by be careful? What dangers are we supposed to encounter?"

"Maybe, it's getting found out... or worse, but I don't know what could be worse. Oh, bytheway, I am bigger than you." Draco started and then he was snickering.

"Yeah... maybe... bu.. Wai-WHAT?! You looked down THERE! AGHH! Draco, really?! REALLY?! And how do you know you are bigger than me?! Did you used to masterbate every night measuring yourself everytime, you self obsessed birdbrain?! Why did you look down there of all places?! Maybe, that's what he means by things should be left unsaid!" Harry spouted angrily.

Draco recoiled a little then let loose, "I looked down there because I was curious and needed to go to the bathroom anyways! If I am going to hold it, I might as well look at it!" He blushed a little. "And NO, I am not self obsessed and didn't masturbate every night, nor did I measure it everytime! I measured it ONCE! That's it!" Draco blushed feriously out of embarassment and anger looking down and away from Harry.

Harry calmed down slowly but surely looking towards Draco curiously. "Really, you did? Measure before. Also, you're not denying that you masturbate? I guess silencing and hallucinating work well with that area don't they, being in a room full of people. That makes sense, but it's weird getting to know the other persons body when you are that person now, especially their personal areas." He droned on for a while.

Draco blushed even further and turned away from Harry in the hidden area of the pillar they were in. "Yes... Well, it feels good to me and I can imagine whatever I want to. Those work wonders, it is weird knowing you are in a room full of people though... Well, it's a way to get started, not really sure on what, but still..." Turning back around to him, he looked up.

It was extra silent for a few seconds but it felt like minutes to them. "Umm... so,... yeah... I think we should go now before we get caught or are late to class." Harry ushered. "Yeah, okay... We should go seperate ways but one of us way a few minutes before leaving." Draco enthused. Harry swiftly started walking away.

"Hold it!" A voice rang from a little ways down the hall. Dr... Harry freezed and slowly turned around looking at where the voice was coming from... Draco was freaking out in the space he was in.

Low and behold, there was Hermione standing right at the end of the hall way, a bit away from the Great Hall Entrance. No one else be able to hear over the loud noise in there.

"I knew! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you guys weren't yourselves. I researched the Corpo Scambiare spell in a book once, but I forgot after a while since it as been quite some time since then, but I remember not to long ago. I came over here to see what the big fuss was all about and here you two are talking about masterbating and stuff loudly." Hermione smirked.

Draco and Harry both freaked out at the thought that Hermione now had black mail on them. "Hermione, please, please don't tell anyone else, please!" begged Harry. Hermione never liked how Draco looked, but she new it was Harry behind the mask. "What do I get in return?" She says slyly.

Draco was sneering in the corner because of what she is trying to do. _'What is she going to want?' _He thought glaring at her. Probably not the best thing to do right now, so he stops. "What do you want?" Harry struggles at what the answer will be for them.

"Hmmm...? I will have to think on that. See you later." Overfilled with joy and whatever she is planning, she runs off towards the moving stairs hallway, likely going to the ladies dorm area.

"AGHH!" Draco slightly hits the wall. "I can't stand her!" "Hey, don't ruin my body, and I know, she just doesn't know when to stop, that evil bitch!" Harry walked back over towards Draco. "We can't let her slip this out to anyone."

Nodding Draco and Harry take there separate ways waiting to meet up again in Potions Class.

T.B.C. *gasp*


End file.
